Digimon Adventure:The New Adventure
by abilspendabo1
Summary: Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dunia digital. Apa yang para Digidestined generasi pertama harus lakukan? Disini, para digimon dapat berevolusi mencapai level Mega. Jadi, baca terus fanfic ini, ya.. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya..


**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 1 : The Returning of Evil Digimon**

**Author : Abilspendab1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai dan Toei. Bukan sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

5 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih generasi pertama mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh baru pun muncul, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 1 : The Returning of Evil Digimon

5 tahun berlalu sejak para Digidestined generasi pertama mengalahkan Apocalymon yang berusaha menghancurkan dunia digital. Di kediaman Koushiro, ia seperti sedang mengutak – atik laptopnya. Saat itu juga, dia melihat e-mail masuk ke dalam laptopnya. Ia membukanya, dan ternyata e-mail tersebut berasal dari Gennai.

'Anak – anak terpilih, berkumpullah segera di rumahku sekarang. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dunia digital.'

-Gennai-

Setelah menerima e-mail itu, Koushiro langsung menghubungi teman – temannya yang juga sesama Digidestined.

"Moshi – moshi, Taichi-san. Ini aku, Koushiro."

"Oh, kau Koushiro. Ada apa?"

"Taichi-san. Tolong beritau yang lain untuk segera berkumpul di rumahku. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan aku bicarakan pada kalian."

"Oh, OK."

Taichi POV

Aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Dan aku langsung menerima telpon dari Koushiro. Dia memintaku untuk memberitau pada yang lain untuk berkumpul di rumahnya. Aku pun langsung menghubungi Yamato, Sora, Mimi, dan Jou. Aku pun langsung menuju ke apartemenku untuk memberitaukan ini pada Hikari.

"Tadaima.."

"Oh, Onii-chan. Kau baru pulang."

"Ya. Oh, ya Hikari. Setelah ini kita harus berkumpul ke rumah Koushiro. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan pada kita semua."

"Oh, begitu, ya Onii-chan. Baiklah, aku mau ganti pakaian dan menguhubungi Takeru."

Yamato POV

Aku dihubungi Taichi. Katanya, kita semua harus berkumpul di rumah Koushiro secepatnya. Aku langsung beritau itu pada Takeru dan menyuruhnya agar cepat – cepat ganti pakaian.

"Takeru, ayo ganti pakaianmu! Kita harus segera ke rumah Koushiro."

"Sabarlah, Onii-chan. Aku juga udah mau ganti pakaian."

Sora POV

Aku diberitau Koushiro. Katanya, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan pada kita semua. Aku pun langsung pergi berpamitan pada Ibuku.

"Okaa-san, aku mau pergi ke rumah Koushiro."

"Ada apa, Sora?"

"Tidak tau, Tapi, katanya sesuatu yang penting."

"Ya sudah, pergilah!"

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

Normal POV

Akhirnya, mereka secepatnya ke rumah Koushiro untuk mencari tau apa itu sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. Tepat jam 15.00, mereka sampai di rumah Koushiro.

Koushiro POV

Tepat jam 15.00, mereka tiba dan berkumpul di rumahku.

"Ada apa, Koushiro?" tanya Taichi-san padaku.

"Aku baru saja mendapat e-mail dari Gennai-san. Katanya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dunia digital setelah kita meninggalkannya."

"Dan, kita disuruh Gennai-san untuk segera berkumpul ke rumahnya segera." lanjutku.

"Jadi gitu."

"Yoush, minna. Kita akan ke dunia digital."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita ke sana?"

"Kita akan memakai cara yang sama dengan saat kita pertama kali pergi ke sana."

Normal POV

Tepat setelah itu, mereka menaiki sebuah bus dan segera berangkat dimana mereka pertama kali pergi ke dunia digital. Ketika mereka sampai..

"Digivice, bawa kami ke dunia digital." seru Taichi.

Dan, seperti yang mereka duga, ada ombak besar yang menelan mereka dan membawa mereka ke dunia digital seperti saat mereka pertama kali pergi ke dunia digital.

* * *

**Server Continent 15.00**

Mereka pun tiba dengan selamat di Benua Server. Mereka langsung mencari keberadaan rumah Gennai.

**Rumah Gennai 15.00**

Gennai POV

Mereka datang. Aku pun menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang, Erabareshi kodomotachi. Ayo, cepat masuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Aku pun langsung mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan yang dibilang cukup besar untukku dan mereka. Aku langsung mengambil dokumen yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali yang ada di rak.

"Ini. Tentang ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah sebuah ramalan dunia digital dimana dikatakan disitu bahwa suatu saat, musuh – musuh kalian akan bangkit sekali lagi dan mengacaukan dunia digital."

"Ee… . Mereka semua." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak. Hanya Devimon saja yang tidak dibangkitkan."

"Dan kalian harus mengalahkan mereka sekali lagi dan mengembalikan keadaan dunia digital seperti semula."

Normal POV

"Yoush, minna. Ayo kalahkan mereka semua!" seru Taichi.

"Emm.. " seru mereka semua.

TBC

* * *

**Hai, minna-san. Saya bisa dibilang newbie disini. Maaf, apabila ada typo yang banyak. Karena saya baru disini. Chapter 2-nya menyusul. Jadi, ditunggu, ya.. RnR**


End file.
